Heart Of Miracles
by moonrose221
Summary: femDavis. Multicross. Daisuke gets betrayed and a friend of hers asks her to train other Digidestined teams.
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Miracles

normal

 **Dreams**

 **word emphasis**

 _ **languages**_

 _songs, communicators/sqwakers_

 _-telepathy-_

 **_Sign laguage/texting_**

 **-thoughts-**

Chapter 1: The Betrayal

Eleven year old Daisuke Oliver ran down the hall way of Odaiba Elementary fast. "Sweet Eltar I'm sooooo late!" A small cute voice spoke up from her school bag, "Don't worry Dai, the others have been later than this before. Kari and Yolei have even skipped meetings before without saying anything to us before." Smiling the girl went to open the door but stopped when she heard, "Mother fuck! Daisuke is late AGAIN!" It was Yolei on another one of her tangents.

Tk a good friend and a brother figure said, "Yolei calm down. She'll be here soon." Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, Daisuke's supposed best friend said, "Sure she will, then even if we don't want to we'll have to listen to her gloat about who knows what. If you ask me we're better off without her." Daisuke couldn't believe it how could Kari be so mean. "Quit saying that shit Kari. Daisuke's only been trying to prove herself since day one." That was said by Matt Ishida child of Friendship. He was staying true to his crest. "I find that highly improbable Matt. The odds of Daisuke acting this way is to only annoy us." The so called digidestined of Knowledge judged her before he had all the facts. "That's not fair. Daisuke lived a very tough life. Tougher than any of us ever had to live."

Dai was glad her best friend and brother in everything but blood Ken Ichijouji was sticking up for her. "Ken's right I heard everything from Jun and Daisuke's..." Joe Kido was cut off by the very last person Dai thought would ever turn on her. "Oh ha ha Joe. Nice joke. Daisuke is just an annoying little prick who never should have been given a digivice. I know that if Tai was here he'd agree with us." Why? Why was Sora being so hurtful? Why was she always the target for this? Her adopted mom was right. She should have stuck with Silver Guardians Academy. Maybe she should just head home. "Mimi, Cody why aren't you two saying anything?" Sora asks.

"What would we say? Daisuke is a true friend. Not to mention, in case you all had forgotten, she took MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster attack at point blank range just to protect Kari." Cody as always was a very great friend. Someone she knew that she would and could always rely on. It was Mimi who was speaking when Dai made the choice to head home.

"I just can't believe you selfish assholes. Daisuke is a really kind and compassionate person. You do realize Mr. Oikawa would have died if Daisuke wasn't there. Scratch that we **all** would have been dead. Daisuke has always had the Digital World's best interests at heart. Until you four get your damn heads out of your asses don't try to talk us." As Mimi said that last part she gestured to all of the digidestineds who were on Daisuke's side.

Daisuke walked home visibly upset. She started singing in a soft sad tone of voice.

 _For all my life all I've wanted to do_

 _Was to make real friends who were good and true_

 _But maybe I was wrong_

 _And someone like me shouldn't have any friends at all_

 _I'll try to get up my feet_

 _And try a different path_

 _I'll find something new to do_

 _There's gotta be more to me_

 _Than surviving an apocalypse or two_

 _I locked away all my photo's_

 _I threw away all my mementos_

 _The bubbles all burst_

 _Now what is next_

 _For me for me_

As Daisuke walked through town she mused to herself, "I know I should say that I'm surprised. I guess it was inevitable. I still have my family. Maybe I'll see about transferring schools. Going to school with Ken and Sam sounds right." She just walked through the park and saw so many different groups of friends just hanging out.

 _Oh look at those happy faces_

 _All the friendships that I have seen_

 _I want them to laugh_

 _Have such a blast_

 _A smile that's all their own_

 _I want them to see me_

 _The real Daisuke_

 _Show them the time of their lives_

 _Like they've never known_

 _Like they've never known_

Arriving at Rising Skies Ranch and heading to her room Daisuke just broke down bawling. Her adoptive mother Kimberly Oliver heard her crying and went to investigate. "Dai sweetie are you alright?" Veemon opened the door and stepped out. "Kim... Kari, Yolei, Sora, and Izzy betrayed her she's emotionally broken. I'm not sure how to help. Meso-baka couldn't break her. Neither could Myotismon, Daemon, Arukenimon, Armageddemon, Kimeramon, Beryl, The Doom Phantom, Master Pharoh 90, Snow Queen Kaguya, Nehelenia, Badiyanu, Chaos, or Cherubimon. But those four did. Gods this isn't just hurting her. It's making me miserable because I can't help her get better. I wish... I WISH SHE'D LET ME HELP!"

Daisuke heard her partner scream the last sentence out. Opening her door, she kneeled down to her dragon and hugged him, "Thanks for always being there for me Veemon. It's enough that you never believe anything you're told before finding these things out by yourself." A flash of light and a man roughly 23-25 years old with black hair and reddish-brown eyes wearing blue jeans with silver chains, a red biker shirt, a leather aviator jacket, and black combat boots walks up to her and says, "Hello Daisuke, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." "Hi Clockwork. You're not. What's up? You normally don't have a hair up your ass to pop in for a visit. Normally you're sending me to either a different dimension or into the past. So what's the issue this time?" "I have a very urgent mission for both you and Veemon." Clockwork states rather bluntly.

"We're listening." Veemon states. He had asked Daisuke about Clockwork a few times and she said he was a friend who she could trust 100%. "I need you both to work with the different teams of digidestined in different dimensions. I wouldn't ask this of you. But please if you don't their worlds, along with this one will be destroyed." Daisuke said, "When do we leave? How long will be gone? What're the parameters of the mission? Do I have any restrictions? Will I be supplied with what I will need to assist each team? Will I have a chance to tell those I can trust from my original team that I'll see them when I get back? As well as my parents and sister?"

Clockwork chuckled, "You leave in two hours. You'll be gone two years. Your to train and educate the different teams. You will be given a digivice each team uses along with a caretaker and the Silver Guardians will be adding money to your accounts. All of which you can access in the different worlds. Your friends, and your family are all waiting you in the front room. You are not allowed to bring your current digivice or your D-Terminal." "I see. I'll pack the essentials in my demon hunting backpack and be out in forty minutes. I only want someone to return Tai's goggles. I want to earn my own."

Daisuke was packing and singing in a much happier tone of voice from earlier.

 _I have to get back out there_

 _I have to show them that I try_

 _Cause there's only one true destiny_

 _And it is only just in me_

 _Won't the traitors beat me_

 _Won't let them get me down_

 _For I am Daisuke_

 _The number one truest protector around_

One and a half hours after the conversation between Daisuke and Clockwork has those who were loyal to the duo of Miracles standing in front of the Oliver house. "Well Dai the next time we see each other you'll be thirteen. Meaning I'll have two years worth of holidays and birthdays to make up." "Bye kitten." "See ya later little sis. Joey, Meems, Teeks, Code, Matty, Sammy, Kenny, and I are gonna miss you." "See you soon my wolf cub." Clockwork said, "Daisuke it's time." "Okay. Hey Matt can you give these back to Tai. Tell him I refuse to lead any team that has those four ungreatful bastards on it." "Course Dai." Daisuke now goggle-less picked up her bag and handed her sister her D-3 and D-Terminal before stepping up to the portal.

"Well Clockwork where are Veemon and I going first?" the man in question hands her a device that kinda looks like a mix of an Ipod and a microphone. "This the first digivice you'll be using. It's called a Fusion Loader. The first dimmension is in the midst of the Fusion Wars. Good Luck..general Daisuke Oliver." Before she walked into the portal her adoptive father Tommy said, "Daisuke if you have to, go ahead use your ranger powers." Smiling she stepped into the portal. The last thing they would hear her say for the next two years was, "Thanks dad. I love you guys."

As Daisuke and Veemon both flew through the dimensional gateway Dai had to ask, "What do you think is waiting for us there Vee?" Shrugging her dragon said, "I don't know. The only way we'll know is once we get there."

After a few minutes the two landed in what looked like a grassy land with warm sunshine and lush flower fields. She spotted a Terriermon and asked, "Hey where are me and my friend?" Terriermon giggled and said, "Your in the Nature Zone. I should take you to the zone leader. We can get some food there. Who are you two?" "I'm Daisuke Oliver and this is my partner Veemon."

The Terriermon went wide eyed with fear. "Y-y-you're a general?" "Yes why?" Terriermon screamed bloody murder and ran off. "Should we follow him?" "It's the only way to at least know our way around here." The two ran after the Terriermon. They found a very nice village. Daisuke comments, "I don't even get it Veemon. Why in the two worlds would someone would have such a messed up state of mind? This place is very beautiful. It's a lot like Mercuria. It's so peaceful and is so nice here." Sighing in such content pleasure to be around such a nice place Daisuke started to sing a song an old friend of hers had taught her.

 _Each day when the sun rises I hurry from my sleep_

 _I can't wait to greet you with my song_

 _You are very kind of flower_

 _Every animal I meet_

 _You are nature full of grace and majesty_

 _From your skies will snow gently fall to the earth_

 _From your trees will birds nest and play_

 _From your oceans will fish school and travel the world_

 _Oh nature please don't ever go away_

 _Each day when the sun rises I hurry from my sleep_

 _I can't wait to greet you with my song_

 _You are every kind of flower_

 _Every animal I meet_

 _Nature you are grace and majesty_

The local digimon were shocked. How did she know the Lullaby of Animaria? Timidly the Terriermon who ran from the two earlier walked up to them, "Hi it's me again. Where did you learn the Lullaby of Animaria?" "A good friend of mine named Clockwork had asked me to go 3000 human years into the past to study under Princess Shayla. It was the princess who taught it to me during my studies then." Many local digimon were very impressed. Such a gentle, kind, and caring young woman was a general? There was hope fore their world yet.

For the next several days Daisuke established the routine of a jog through the villiage and singing the Lullaby of Animaria as the sun rose. Then she and Veemon would join the leader of the zone for breakfast before going with the zones warriors for training. The warriors assisting in teaching her about her new device. How it worked. What it's functions were. What she could do with it. And taught her about how their world was operated.

The duo of Miracles were both such mindful students. The Terriermon who had been scared of them warmed up to the duo of Miracles. WarGreymon the zone leader had given her the Nature Zone's code crown. And told her how to use it. Before Daisuke left she asked, "Is there anyone who wants to come with me? I'm not going to force anybody, but I just thought I should ask." The Terriermon who became their friend along with, a BlackGarurumon, a BlackGatomon, and a Wizardmon all wanted to go. Smiling Daisuke downloaded the four along with Veemon into her gold Fusion Loader.

Stepping into the portal they landed in a zone Daisuke was sure could have been modeled after the Moon Kingdom. Daisuke reloaded her crew and began to walk around marveling in the familiarity and comfort this zone brought her. A cute little white bunny with moon markings saw her and her friends. "Hello miss. Who are you?" The digimon Lunamon asked. Smiling very warmly Daisuke said she would introduce herself at the palace's court. Lunamon accepted the answer and led them all to Dianamon's castle. The mega was surprised to see one of her Lunamon bring in a human girl. "Speak human. Who are you?"

"In my current life my name is Daisuke Shayla Oliver. However, In my previous life I was Princes Serenity Artemis Rachel Lunaris." As she spoke her princess dress appeared a long white dress with silver inter locking loops over her busom, silver beads under her busom, thin white straps, it had no back until about half way down, and a long transparent pink bow flowing very gracefully down the back of her dress. Her hair was down long with a thin white ribbon tying part of it back. She wore a silver pearl bracelet around her left wrist and two pearl barrettes in her long hair. Aound her neck was a silver cresent moon pendant with white crystal. Her sigil glowed brightly. On her feet were delicate white flats enbroidered with silver.

The entire court was in pure shock. The legendary Moon Princess was here and as a general? Fanglongmon must have heard their prayers for someone to save their world. "Your highness. Welcome to the Lunar Zone. I am Dianamon the leader of this Zone. It is an absolute honor to have you in my court." Smiling Daisuke said as she returned to her normal appearance said, "The honor is mine Dianamon. I simply wish to right the wrongs this Lord Bagra is causing." Terriermon tugged lightly on her pink, silver, and gold tie dye t-shirt, "Daisuke will you sing for everyone pretty please?" Kindly smiling she stood and started to sing an old favorite of hers.

 _Walking all alone as the sun goes down_

 _Days will come and go with my love yet to be found_

 _Oh I wish I could cast a spell_

 _To bring him to me I would chant so well_

 _Sacred water flow from me to drop him ever near_

 _Endless rivers run to the sea his path to me is clear_

 _Magic saturates my words I pray that you will hear_

 _My love there is nothing left to fear_

 _Won't you come to me how I long for you_

 _Will we ever be lovers true_

 _Are you strong enough_

 _To accept my love_

 _As I wait and dream for you_

The digimon in court were mystified by her voice. It was warm, gentle, and beautiful. How did this girl end up in this world alone. "Daisuke I am inviting you and your compainions to stay for as long as you need to. I also wish to give you a few things that are sure to help on your journey. Please follow me." The Gold General and her digimon followed Dianmon down one of the hallways. Entering a room filled with many valuable treasures Dianamon picked up a pink wand with a gold cresent moon on top. "This I believe is yours." "It is. But, I don't understand how did it end up here?" Handing the wand to Daisuke they walked through the room until they came to an all too familiar item,

"My star locket! I thought Queen Beryl destroyed this." Dianamon chuckled, "Not quite my dear. Fanglongmon sent it here along with the Cresent Moon Wand. As well as a few other important items." She gave Daisuke Neptune's mirror, Uranus's space sword, Pluto's garnet orb, Helios's dream chalice, and the purity chalice. Daisuke had happy tears in her eyes as she with much gratitude and joy accepted the gifts given to her. Finally Dianamon handed her six things she called Digicards. One was Magnamon, the others were Seraphymon, Plesiomon, MagnaGarurumon, Raidramon, and Sakuyamon. Dianamon said she would give Daisuke the Code Crown once she and her companions were sufficently rested and ate. However the Bagra Army attacked Daisuke's body language had changed from relaxed to battle ready.

Placing all but the Digicards in subspace Daisuke and Dianamon ran outside to see a Sylphimon and a Garudamon were leading the assault. "Veemon, Terriermon, Wizardmon! Digi-fuse!" Daisuke's Fusion Loader glowing brightly fused the three digimon. The new digimon looked sort of like an Alphamon sans the cape holding Wizardmon's staff. "Veemon x3!" Daisuke brought out her henshin item and called out her transformation phrase,

"Lunar Star Energize!" She had the Moonlight Shift Disk an alternate transformation item for the Lunar senshi. She used it instead of her normal transformation broach due to the bad memories the recent betrayal it had. In a brilliant flash of light the Lunar Star Senshi appeared. A gold bodice, ice blue skirt and sailor collar with three gold lines, White bows, the back bow at super length, a light pink choker with a white star ornament, the star gem on the front bow was light pink, a silver starlight headband, ice blue shoes similar to Sailor Neptune's white wrist length gloves with light pink tops, a light pink mask similar to Sailor V's.

"Stardust Scorcher!" Silver fire erupted from Sailor Lunar Star's hand effectively destroying half of the grunts. "Victory Dragon Charge!" Veemon X3's attack took the form of a gold chinese style dragon and destroyed the rest of the grunts. Looking at one another the senshi and her digimon got back to back and linked their powers together. "Radience Aroura!" Gold, Silver, Ice Blue, and Light Pink energy burst from the two and swirled together in a beautiful and powerful attack thus ending the last of the Bagra Army goons. Dropping both the fusion and the transofrmation the weary four looked around for somewhere they could rest up. Dianamon ordered a Lobomon and an Agunimon to carry them to some guest quarters so they may rest.

Four hours later Daisuke and her digimon came to the dining quarters where an amazing feast was laid out. Not only digi-bites but roast chickens, pork, steaks, potatoes, vegetables, fruits of all kids, cakes, pies, and many different drinks. "Please Daisuke you and your friends eat your fill. Lobomon and Agunimon wished to accompany you." "Thank you very much for your generosity and your hospitality Dianamon. I would be honored to have two noble and true warriors such as them accompany me. May I take a Lunamon with me as well?" Smiling warmly Dianamon replied, "Of course you may." As the lady of the castle and her guests ate their fill of food much small talk was made about Daisuke's past adventures. When she spoke of the betrayal Lobomon had said, "Such a shame a carrier of light fell so low. Every light alligned digimon knows without dark digimon we could not exist. Light and Darkness are brothers. You can not have one with out the other."

"I know that far too well noble warrior. As my own Kingdom is half in Darkness in of itself." The following day Dianamon bid her Princess farewell along with Agunimon, Lobomon, and the Lunamon whom had brought Daisuke to court to begin with. Handing Daisuke the Code Crown for the Lunar Zone Dianamon had gave one last piece of advice to the lady of the moon. "Should you ever need our aid, we shall be there for you always. Good luck, my dear Lady of the Moon." Hugging Dianamon Daisuke downloaded everyone and walked through the zone portal. The next Zone had reminded her of ancient Greece. A near by sign said it was the God Zone.

"Interesting name. I wonder why it's called that. I don't see any digimon just yet so I suppose I'll keep walking." Eventually Daisuke came accross a lovely city which reminded her of Mount Olympus's radient cities. As the daughter of Lord Death and Selene's decendant she had spent much time at both the greek and japanese pantheons learning of her own powers, as the child of the Shinigami and princess of the moon. How Daisuke missed the simple days of her past. She then plucked an apple from a nearby tree, but instead of eating it she had found a marble statue of Hestia and left the apple at it's feet and began speaking in ancient greek, _**"Hestia goddess of the hearth and of home please accept the offering I have given at your statue."**_ The apple had shimmered before it disappeared. A pink flower appeared in it's place. Her old friend was quite pleased. Walking along she passed a few shops and houses many digimon waving and greeting her kindly.

Near a temple, she heard crying, "Why doesn't anyone hear my wish for help? I only want my friend to recover from protecting our zone's code crown." Sighing Daisuke took her princess form and prepared herself to speak to the sad little digimon. Many other digimon had appeared all attempting to convince the little digimon who she knew to be Leormon that the gods simply didn't care. A digimon named Magnamon spoke, "Fools, the gods will answer. They watch us and aid will appear when the time is right." Striding out with her digimon she spoke quite regally, "Is this fast enough for you all? Leormon I have heard your wish for your friend dear one. You WereGarurumon, bring Leormon's friend to the temple at once!" The wolf did as the reincarnated princess ordered bringing a Viximon who was on the verge of deletion to the temple. "Place the young one on the altar." Centering herself she chanted an ancient lunarian healing spell which had healed Viximon and caused her to digivolve to Renamon.

"Thank you Princess Serenity for healing me. Why have you now answered a prayer from our world in the many millenia since we had last seen you?" "I was killed defending my kingdom from the Negaverse and over time was reborn with no memory of my past what so ever. The important thing is I am here now. I will do everything in my power to protect your zone's code crown." "Princess there are three more humans here two males and a female. One of the males has a red Fusion Loader." Returning to her current form Daisuke says, "I see. Take me to these other humans immediately. To my companions come." The digimon who had alerted the others a Dorumon led the precession. Only to find Mikey Kudo, Angie Hinomoto, and Jeremy Tsurugi. Magnamon stepped forward, "Identify yourselves interlopers." Shaking her head Daisuke grinned. Veemon as Magnamon called those she didn't like around her interlopers.

She stepped up giggling slightly, "Calm yourself dear knight. We do not know if they mean this place harm or not." Sighing in defeat Magnamon replied, "Yes Lady Serenity." A red dragon digimon named Shoutmon asked, "Serenity, like Princess Serenity the heiress of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millenium?" Daisuke had a warm and loving smile on her face she took her princess form once again. Shocking the three humans along with their digimon friends, "Mikey, Jeremy, Angie kneel. That's the legendary Moon Princess." Angie felt as though she had been sent back millenia. She kneeled and said, "Your highness it fills my soul and heart with much pleasure to be in your presence once more. I have truly missed you, my dearest cousin." "And I have missed you as well Adrianna. My soul and heart also soar with true happiness to be near a very cherished friend."

Mikey was respectful, "Your highness, it's an absolute honor to be in your presence." Jeremy just fainted. Giggling softly Daisuke asked, "Magnamon is there a place these three, myself, and our digimon companions can rest and eat?" The golden knight led the four and their digimon to a building which resembled the dining hall of Hestia's home. Filled with many types of food. The were greatful for Magnamon's hospitality. Jeremy woke up and finally talked, "How are you even alive? All of the many legends said you died."

"Reincarnation. My mother Queen Serenity the IV used our kingdoms treasure the Imperial Silver Crystal to seal away the negaverse while allowing my court and I a new life on earth. With the last of my power to protect my siblings I split the digital world into seperate sectors and tying parts of reality to them. My four siblings and my friends souls were reborn in the realities their digimon partners reincarnations were alligned to." Mikey had tears in his eyes and couldn't fight them back. Walking over to the red general she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug holding him close and letting vent his emotions all he wanted. Softly she sang a song Veemon only ever heard once.

 _La la la._

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _So bloom bloom_

 _And share your sweet perfume_

 _Flowers bloom bloom_

 _So many things to see_

 _The sweet serenity_

 _Sooth my mind sooth my soul_

 _The gentle breeze_

 _It stirs the leaves_

 _It stirs my soul_

 _My heart deep inside me_

 _Since my words_

 _As one with Earth_

 _A greater whole all connected as one_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _The gentle breeze_

 _It stirs the leaves_

 _It stirs my soul_

 _My heart deep inside me_

 _Since my words_

 _As one with Earth_

 _A greater whole all connected as one_

As Daisuke sang her magic reacted to the song. Flowing around the pair, flowers bloomed from the decorative vines. And flowers made of crystal blossomed from the floor. The flowers both real and crystal ones danced in the air. In a whirl wind of very warm light. The crystal flowers reflecting the pure, gentle, and kind magic of the Gold General. Angie, Jeremy, and the digimon were in awe of the amazing thing that they were witnessing.

Mikey wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Daisuke in surprise, "Daisuke, did you do this?" Mikey asked in awe and amazement. Smiling her warm and kind smile Daisuke replied, "Yes I did Mikey. My magic often works to make other people happy. So everything that happened because of my magic was in effort to make everyone here happy." Mikey just smiled and hugged the reborn moon princess close. A resounding explosion could be heard from outside. The Red and Gold Generals along with Angie and Jeremy ran out with the digimon. Daisuke's eyes were wide with horror. "Dear sweet ancient lunar spirits! Why would a digimon like Nefertimon do something like this?"

Angie and the others had no answer. A female digimon named Laylamon stepped out from the grunts, she spoke very acidically, "Hand over the code crown! Or the entire zone will be destroyed." Daisuke was furious. Stepping up she said, "If you think I will allow such a hateful spiteful digimon such as yourself even attempt to destroy the place where the gods of the worlds meet with the digital your an even bigger stupid, hateful slut than I thought!" Snarling Laylamon attepted to slay the human female. Eyes glowing green Daisuke disappeared from Laylamon and everyone elses view. Re-appearing, she sent out a rather powerful round house kick sending Laylamon flying. Smirking Dai dodged and atack from a grunt by twisting in mid air. Brining out her Shift Disk, she yelled out, "LUNAR STORM BLAZE!"

A totally different sailor senshi uniform appeared. At first the digimon thought it was Sailor Courage second in command of the virtue senshi, however the scout uniform was different colors. A red bodice, Orange bows, a gold skirt, a gold sailor collar with three blue lines, a gold heart ornament on the front bow, a gold tiara with a red star stone, orange star earings, gold boots with red trim, gold gloves with red tops, a gold and silver katana sheathed in a white leather sheath connected to a silver belt, and an orange choker with a gold heart ornament.

Angie stepped up as well, with an indigo and ice blue henshin wand in her hand. "Stratus Harmony Power!" In a flash of indigo light there stood the senshi for the digital world and leader of the Virtue Senshi, Sailor Stratus. She had a white bodice, indigo skirt, indigo sailor collar with three ice blue lines, White elbow legth gloves with indigo tops, Silver bracelets with ice blue gems, Ice blue bows with the back bow at super length, an indigo heart ornament on the front bow, Indigo jupiter style boots, Indigo star earings, A silver tiara with an indigo stone, and indigo choker with an ice blue cresent moon ornament.

The two lunar alligned senshi stepped up to battle with Lunar Storm going first, "Wildfire Ragnarok!" Utilizing her katana a powerful whirlwind of fire insinerates her first opponent a Darcmon with practiced ease. Stratus smirked and engaged Laylamon in combat. All her years of sparing with the ronins, the mighty one, and the Virtue Senshi her own team made the fight easy. She charged up an attack that used the motions for Sailor Moon's Moon Scepter Elimination, "Stardust Moon Prominence!" In a powerful energy blast Laylamon was code crowns she collected flew over to Sailor Stratus. Lunar Storm then charged her final attack, "Demon Fire Dragon!" A dragon made out of crimsion fire eradicated the remaing Bagra goons. Both sailor senshi girls dropped their transformations looking rather tired. Mikey ran over to them asking, "Angie, Daisuke are you both alright?" Smiling, Daisuke nodded the affirmative.

Angie replied, "I felt like I was hit by a Trailmon but I'm fine. I don't know what I'll do with the code crowns I won with Laylamon's deletion. I don't have a Fusion Loader and Jeremy doesn't either." Daisuke grinned and spoke lunarian while calling on her crystal, _ **"Silver crystal grant Angie and Jeremy their own Fusion Loaders."**_ (A/N: I like Angie and Jeremy having their own Fusion Loaders in Hunters but I'm changing the colors) Angie had an indigo colored fusion loader while Jeremy had a navy blue fusion loader. Both had a pouch of the same color to keep it in. Jeremy hugged Daisuke thanking her profousely. "Your welcome. I don't like the fact there was someone kept those who had a digi-spark from gaining their own digivice." Mikey was confused he had never heard that word before. "What's a digi-spark?"

Angie being the Senshi for the digital world let knowledge she guarded for years be known, "A digi-spark is what is born in a digidestined that connects them to the Digital World. It's placed there by the Universal Morphing Grid months if not years or decades before a digidestineds birth. The Morphing Grid then guides the digidestineds life accordingly so they can live up to their full potential with their team." Mikey is mulling over what they were told. He finally computes it and just blatently askes, "So basically we were born to come to the Digital World?" Angie nodded her head says, "Yes." Daisuke asks, "Can digidestineds willingly betray one another?"

Angie while confused answers, "While it's very rare it does happen. Although, in my entire existance as Sailor Stratus I can't even think of a time when that has happened." Sighing Daisuke admits, "I'm from a different dimmension. Four members of my original team betrayed me saying I never should have gotten my original digivice let alone been named leader of my own team by the previous leader of the Digidestined of Virtue." Angie sees how upset this has made her cousin and princess so she says, "It's getting late. We should get some sleep and figure this out in more detail in the morning." While Angie and Daisuke are training in their mind scapes, to get back to par for Angie and for Daisuke to unlock the last two Moonlight Shifts Mikey is having a very informative dream.

 **Mikey is waking up in what looks like a garden with roses and lillies. He is laying on a smooth marble bench. Shoutmon wakes up stunned to see where he and Mikey are. "Mikey how did we end up here? Where is here anyway?" Mikey looks at the sky and is freaked at what he sees. "I-I-I think we're on Earth's moon. Cause I'm fairly sure that isn't the digital world up in the sky." The duo both hear two voices similar to their own. "Go into the castle." "This way."**

 **The two share a look and walk into the castle. They hear two obviously male voices grunting like their training. The thirteen year old general and his dragon both walk up to a set of ornate silver and moonstone doors. A man appears before them with green eyes and white hair. "The choice is yours. You can open the door and remember your past lives. Or leave and never return to this part of your minds." Mikey firmly steels himself and says, "Before I decide, tell me who you are." The white haired man smiles, "I am Helios. The guardian of Elysion the kingdom of dreams. Priest of the Terran kingdom." Mikey nods to show he understood. He then opens the double doors. and walks inside with Shoutmon.**

 **As the doors close behind them Mikey hears Helios say, "Welcome back Master Orion." A boy roughly nineteen walks up and says, "About time you found this place." The boy was dressed in a white long sleve military shirt and white trousers. He had on silver combat boots with silver chest armor and white leather arm guards. On his side is a silver sword. The boy looks exactly like Mikey. Mikey confused asks, "Who are you?" The mystery boy chuckles and says, "I'm you. Well Your past life anyhow. My name is Orion Jacob Taiki Lunaris. We are the older brother of Princess Serenity." Sort of understanding Mikey asks, "Were we the oldest of the Lunar Royals?"**

 **Orion nods, "Yes but our legal father Kuroshi often messed with our precious sister and we were often berated by him for defending her. Especially in front of courtiers." Mikey asks, "How do I get our memories back?" Orion simply takes Mikey's hand and in a rush merges the two of them together Mikey has his full memories back and can still communicate with his past self. Shoutmon having already done the same. As his dream fades Mikey/Orion muses to himself, "I wonder what ever happened to my beloved Rukia?"**

Mikey woke with a start. While he had awoken from his past life meeting Jeremy was begining his own.

 **Jeremy woke up with Ballistamon in a room made up in different shades of dark blue and gold. Jeremy starts walking down a hall and enters a throne room. Opening the door, he sees a boy contently lounging on a throne and reading a book entitled The Art of Swordsmanship. Closing the book, the boy on the thone urges Jeremy closer. "Who are you and why do we look alike?" Jeremy asks bluntly.**

 **The boy laughs. "Straight to the point aren't you? Well now my current incarnation. Names Zachariah Lucien Sebastian Kazeryu. Prince of Uranus and your past life Jeremy Castiel Tsurugi." Jeremy was curious, "Where are we? It feels familiar but I can't remember." "Miranda Castle. Our home on Uranus. Nice isn't it? The reason you can't remember is that's just how Serenity both Queen and Princess arranged things. Haruka our older sister died defending the Princess. We have a brother Souta and a sister Elyon. We were triplets Mother was a beautiful brunette. Father was a blonde. We were the only ones who inherited Mama's beautiful amber eyes." "Oh, I see then. Can you help me get back our past memories." In the same manner as his Prince, Zachariah takes Jeremy's hand and merges the two of them together. Before waking Jeremy/Zachariah says, "I know we will meet again my sweet Thalia."**

Jeremy and Mikey both glow navy blue and silver respectively, surprising the girls. Mikey looked up at Daisuke speaking in a soft and still confidant voice, "I have truely missed you Serenity. Kuroshi will never harm you again my dearest sister." Daisuke walks forward and hugs Mikey ardently, "Orion, dearest brother I am ever so glad you remember and I am very happy you are here. I missed you as well." Jeremy kneels to the reincarnated siblings and wipes away Daisuke's tears, "Come now Kitten. Tears such as these do not suit one that is so pure and kind such as you." "Zachariah is it truly you my friend?" "Yes my prince it is truly I. Though, I would honestly enjoy nothing more than finding that gods be damned lowlife your legal father named your sister's fiance. It would bring me much pleasure and satisfaction to end that damn fucking bastards existance on my own terms."

"My sentiments exactly 'Ri, Zach." "Anna can you track him down?" "Negative Prince Orion. Only Princess Thalia is able to. I can't tell where she is." "Princess Thalia is being decieved by AxeKnightmon." The Red, Gold, and Indigo Generals looked at Jeremy/Zachariah in shock. "Thalia is my soul bonded mate. I do also happen to know where she is at. At any given point of the day. I also know that AxeKnightmon is holding Prince Yue's reincarnation against his older sister as leverage in order to recreate the Darkness Loader." At his last sentance Angie paled, "Selene no. If the Darkness Loader is recreated then unless we can pull off a miracle we're screwed."

The other three generals agreed. Angie having the code crowns from Laylamon and Mikey having been given the God Zones Code Crown downloads the digimon into the proper loaders. Each general giving their thanks to the local digimon. A ShadowRenamon, BlackAgumon,Tapirmon,and a Kudamon are now accompaning Jeremy. A Lowemon, the Leormon she had spoke to, a Cupimon, a Psychemon, and the Renamon she saved were now accompaning Daisuke. Angie had with her a Sakuyamon, an Ophanimon, a Tokomon, a Crusadermon, and a Coronamon in her Fusion Loader. A Leomon, a Kumamon, a Dynasmon, a BurningGreymon, a Beetlemon, and a Kyuubimon are now part of Mikey's crew. The four Generals and ech of their respective teams of digimon fly through the portal to the next Zone and their next adventure as a team.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Of Miracles

normal

 **Dreams**

 **word emphasis**

 _ **languages**_

 _songs, communicators/sqwakers_

 _-telepathy-_

 **_Sign laguage/texting_**

 **-thoughts-**

Chapter 2: Enter Dai's secret as a Power Ranger?!

The four generals land in the Lake Zone.(A/N I gave a decent length for Daisuke and company meeting.) Daisuke says, "Guys somethings off. I haven't seen one digimon since landing." Angie stiffens. "She's right. We should have seen some." The others remain tense when Shoutmon says, "Hey guys over here!" The four generals are all horrorstruck when they see several digimon frozen in ice. Daisuke's eyes glow silver as fire dances around her before thawing out all of the other digimon. Mikey and the others are concerned but Daisuke says, "You'll find out later. I swear." Mikey hears a sound that was similar to the same sound that had lead him to Shoutmon.

The four generals see a bunch of White PawnChessmons. "Hey is everything okay?' Mikey asked. A PawnChessmon said, "Our noble leader Knightmon was defeated and thrown into the icy lake. He's so ashamed he won't come out. We fear he is close to deletion." Daisuke shook her head. This was ridiculous. Mikey tried to talk some sense into Knightmon. "I am not worthy to be a warrior like you young Mikey. Farewell, I leave my Pawns in your care." Daisuke had this look of utter disbelief on her face. "He sounds just like Ninjor. Oh dear Eltar forbid. There's two of them now." The others save Veemon give her a look that said, 'What in the world did you just say?' Daisuke called on her powers again and rose the water up into pillars. Her eyes were glowing silver with an aura the same color glowing very brightly around her.

Once Mikey downloaded Knightmon into his Fusion Loader he was quick to get out of the hole. Daisuke let the water go back into the lake. Mikey, Angie, Jeremy, and the digimon save for Veemon were shocked at how she demonstrated such a cool power. Mikey said, "Now let's bring back your fearless leader. Knightmon reload!" In a flash of light Knightmon appeared healed. A man in dino themed armor appeared then. "Hello there little raptor." Daisuke steeled herself. Her eyes flashed pink for a second as she snarled out his name, "ZELTRAX!" Her bracelet glowed and changed into a pink raptor head wrist bracer. Daisuke charged Zeltrax. Angry for what he had planned for all of the different digimon. Zeltrax fired laser beams at her causing an explosion as she morphed into the Pink Dino Thunder Power Ranger. "Raptor Ranger, Dino Power!"

(Battle theme Power Rangers Time Force theme)

 _Racing to another time_

Daisuke in her pink ranger suit charged Zeltrax. She was wielding Saba.

 _Chrono morphers are online_

Saba's blade and Zeltrax's sword blade clashed emitting sparks.

 _Timeless wonders_

Daisuke is fighting with every martial art style available to her. Hitting Zeltrax faster than he could counter attack.

 _Fire and Thunder_

Daisuke sheathed Saba and brought out the Quantam Defender.

 _Off to save the world_

Daisuke Was hitting Zeltrax with blades made of countered with blades made of plasma energy.

 _Go go Time Force_

Daisuke was knocked through two trees. But she got up and stil charged.

 _(Time, time, time,) for Power Rangers Time Force_

Daisuke brought forward the Falcon Summoner. And launched a stream of pink energy arrows at Zeltrax. Everyone watched with rapt attention. All thrilled to see even more of Daisuke's skills.

 _(Time, time, time) for Power Rangers Time Force_

Daisuke performed a backflip one handed and landed a powerful kick right to Zeltrax's chest.

 _(Time, time, time,) for Power Rangers Time Force_

Zeltrax threw a large boulder right at Daisuke but she broke it in to pieces.

 _Time Force, Time Force_

Daisuke dodged each attept to kill her with a blade. She used her Quantam Defender in blaster mode to knock the sword out of Zeltrax's grip.

 _(Time, time time) for Power Rangers Time Force_

Zeltrax and Daisuke fought in close quarters combat. Before Daisuke over powered him.

 _(Time, time, time) for Power Rangers Time Force_

Daisuke brought out her Raptor Bow and charged her final attack.

 _Time Force, Time Force_

Daisuke launched a flurry of pink energy arrows at Zeltrax before turning on her heel as he exploded.

 _Power Rangers GO!_

"Power down."

(end batlle)

Once her battle with Zeltrax ends the digimon stare at her in shock. Her Terriermon laughs. "Finding out you were the moon princess was so cool. But to find out your a Power Ranger too? That's beyond awesome!" It took at least a few minutes before anyone else said anything. Mikey spoke up, "Now THAT was bad ass."

Arriving at the castle of Beastmon the four generals saw a familiar boy. Well, he was familiar to three of them Christopher asked, "Who's this?" Daisuke said, "My name is Daisuke Oliver. I'm the Miracle General of the Fusion Fighters. I joined Mikey's team because I felt he was a kind hearted, compassionate individual." Christopher was at least being polite. "Christopher Anouma. General and leader of Team Blue Flare. Pleasure to meet you Daisuke." "Likewise Christopher."

While Daisuke was getting to know Christopher Mikey was deep in thought. He just couldn't understand why Daisuke was betrayed. No matter what, he couldn't figure it out. Angie sat next to him, "What's with the look?" Both Christopher and Daisuke look up at Mikey. Their own conversation abandoned for the moment. Mikey replied, "No matter what way I think about it, I just can't figure out why the ones who had would betray Daisuke."

Daisuke said, "It's because they were jealous. Izzy was jealous of how I got better placements in school than he did. Sora was jealous of how people would gravitate towards me. Yolei, she was jealous I had Ken with me more than he was around her. Kari was jealous of how much time I speant with Tk Takaishi. Truth be told it's mostly the fact that I accept people for who they are as individuals. Things like family legacy, money, fame, how often they were in the news. It means nothing to me. I care about them as people. Not as poster children. Yolei, Sora, Kari, and Izzy were corrupted by jealousy. I'm not gonna cry over it anymore. All I can do now is move forward into my future."

Christopher was intrigued with her. She was much different than everyone else he had met over the years that was for sure. She had this kind aura and a 'I know how things are for you' sort of vibe. He made an effort to get to know her. Daisuke asked, "So, what's the story on your 'can't turn my back on anybody' attitude Mikey?" Mikey sighed, "There was this kid. He had gotten really sick after soccer practice. I offered my help but he refused. So I walked away. He had to be carted off in an ambulance. He was fine after a few weeks. But knowing that I could have helped him instead of walking away kept nagging me. I decided then that I would never turn anyone who needed help away."

Daisuke smiled, "You know. You remind me a lot of my Uncle Adam. He was the same way." Mikey smiled. Christopher asked, "Daisuke, you said that you didn't always live with your adopted parents. Why don't you live with your real parents at all?" Daisuke said, "My real parents never wanted kids. They only wanted to party and have fun. Then, both me and my older sister came along. When I was only a few months old and my sister Jun was barely two years old. My real parents abandoned me and Jun right in the epicenter of the Countdown To Destruction." The other four generals stared at her just horrified. Why had her real parents been so cruel?

"Jun and I were sent to live with a foster family. They loved to beat the kids in their care. I was the popular target because of my accelerated healing. They would beat me to the point of where I would be dead if not for my accelerated healing. One day a few weeks after my fourth birthday I came home from pre-school. My foster mom had lost her job, so she grabbed a kitchen knife and started cutting me with it. Jun came in and beat our so called, 'loving care taker' with a bat she found in the living room. Jun and I ran across the street and the people called 911. When the police arrived I'd gotten my arm part way cut off. The doctors were able to get me back to full mobility after several corrective sugeries. But ever since that nasty day happened. I've had several violent nightmares. From all of the bad memories."

Christopher fealt really bad. He had no idea she had such a troubled past. Angie was crying. Jeremy looked at his friend with a whole new perspective. One he really did wish he didn't have. Mikey knew that first four years are what ended up shaping her attitude about helping others.

Daisuke saw her fellow Generals were upset. So she asked, "What was the funniest thing that ever happened when you were a kid?" Jeremy said, "When I was about six my dad took me to Tokyo Disney Land for my birthday. When we went on Splash Mountain my dad screamed so shrilly people asked if I was with my mom. Gods that question alone was the highlight of my day." Christopher said, "I was seven years old and was out with my mom before her passing. We were at the zoo and there was this man in a gorilla costume. Everytime someone would pass by him, the guy would dance the macarena."

Daisuke said, "Wow. What about you Mikey? Angie?" Angie said, "It's sort of embarassing. But on my fifth birthday. My parents made a bet and long story short my dad lost. So he had to dress up in a neon pink sparkly ballerina costume, fairy wings, and a crown walking around the party saying, 'I'm the fairy godmother of the birthday girl.'" Angie even brought out a picture to show them which got them roaring with laughter.

Mikey chuckled, "Can't say I had anything of that magnetude. Funniest thing was when my mom had a co worker over for New Years. The two got drunk and did a drunken redition of Everybody wants to be a cat." Daisuke chuckled, "For me it was just a few weeks before I came here. My Uncle Cole and Cousin Koda came by for a visit. Koda and Cole did the whole George of the Jungle bit. Even doing the whole 'butt flap' thing too. Good god they were nuts. But they were the funny kind of nuts."

Jeremy in between laughter asked, "On a scale of one to ten how would you rate it?" Daisuke used her powers to show them. So once it was over the five of them along with the digimon were laughing hysterically. Shoutmon saying, "Hot damn Daisuke. If we ever end up in your dimension we'd probably be laughing over your families crazy quirks."

The five generals were getting to know one another when there was a huge explosion outside. Daisuke insisted that Beastmon come with them. She reloaded Lobomon, Lowemon, and Agunimon. She ordered them to defend the princess. She saw a Daipenmon and an IceDevimon. Daisuke saw red right then and there. She had a black and green dagger/flute in her hand. She ran out to the front of the group a dark pink aura surrounding her. She brought the dagger to her face. She played a tune on it and a giant mechanical dragon came out and was roaring. Daisuke leapt up onto the dragon and said in a firm voice, "Dragon Zord, destroy Daipenmon!" She then played a different tune and the Dragon Zord hit Daipenmon with missles and the IceDevimon with electricity. She had played the first tune and said, "Dragon Zord return to your hinding place until I call for you again."

Once everything was settled, Jeremy was bouncing up and down asking her all sorts of questions. Christopher had a few questions himself. Daisuke used her powers to show the other four generals the cliff notes version of her ranger team and her time as the pink ranger. As well as her time as Sailor Moon. By the end the other generals understood their friend a little better.

The next day the five generals were talking during breakfast. Christopher having decided to become a member of the Fusion Fighters. The five generals are flying through the digital space when Daisuke says, "Call me crazy. But I have a wierd feeling something screwy is gonna go down in the next zone."

Arriving in the Sand Zone they found that Daisuke was right. They found Thalia but she was cold and distant. AxeKnightmon had tricked her into thinking that her little brother Ewan Amano, Yue's reincarnation was being held captive by the Bagra army. So the Darkness Loader was needed to free him. Nene who was Thalia reborn had agreed to help him. Daisuke said, "At least she has a reason to do these things." The other four generals all agreed.

Nene was hard pressed to win against Blastmon. So Daisuke and Angie as Sailor Lunar Star and Sailor Stratus aided their fellow senshi. Blastmon paled, "Oh dear soveriegns no. It can't be Sailor Stratus." Angie smirked, "Oh it be. I'm back in action all right. You Bagra Army creeps won't win with me and Serenity around. We will win this war. Shoutmon will become king with the help of true friends."

Nene had heard about Sailor Stratus from AxeKnightmon. He told her that Princess Adrianna was very powerful. Her raw power was on par with the three great angels and the five harmonious ones. She instructed the eleven ancient Legendary Warriors on how to leave their power and will behind in totems that would become the spirits of the eleven Legendary Warriors. Nene wanted to know what caused Sailor Stratus to come back to the Digital World. Unknown to Nene an ice blue and gold senshi transformation wand was in her pocket. It glowed in want to have Nene join her sisters in arms.

Ebemon had spelled the Fusion Fighters digimon as he had done to the Warriors of the Light. Mikey, and Christopher had both been chosen. They were two of the crown princes of the moon kingdom. Prince Orion and Prince Brennan Lunaris. They were Warriors of the Light during the SIlver Millenium so it was no real shock to Daisuke. Reapmon said the Fusion Fighters digimon had to be destroyed. However, Daisuke laughed. She brought out her crystal and connected it to the cresent moon wand.

Shifting into her princess form she held the wand firmly in front of all of the controlled digimon, "Moon Healing Escalation." Silver and pink energy had come out in waves and freed the digimon from Ebemon's spell. An Ophanimon fallen mode had come out. "How dare you! You little wretch. My sister Laylamon had been deleted by that damn Stratus bitch and now you kept my little pets from..." The fallen Ophanimon didn't finish her sentance as Lobomon silently hit her with his Howling Laser attack. Daisuke looked at her Warrior and said, "Thank you for shutting her up. I was getting a headache from her rant." Lobomon shrugged, "It was no problem Lady Daisuke."

Mikey had been given the code crown and after a Bagra Army digimon named HiMachinedramon had attacked. Reapmon proved to be a true Warrior of the Light and returned from the ether as Beelzemon. He chose to reside in Daisuke's Fusion Loader in between Zones.

In the Sky Zone the others had gotten arrested on false claims of destroying a statue. Moments before their execution Daisuke stepped up in princess form and started yelling in ancient lunarian, _**"SlushAngemon you fucking low life prick! As the Princess of the Moon kingdom and Heiress to the throne of Cosmos I order you to release my brothers, cousin, protector, and the digimon. Or so help me, I will personally execute you!"**_ SlushAngemon paled, but he had did as Princess Serenity ordered. She also said, "From now on punishments will be fair. No more executions for the smallest infraction. So help me if I find out the executions are going on I will personally accompany Sailor Stratus to handle things." Angie switched to her Sailor Scout form. "I will do what my Princess orders me to. I shall not tolerate digital dictators ruling out of fear and hatred."

In an unkown zone, was a blonde boy with periwinkle blue eyes. He walked outside of a castle. A yellow and white digimon following behind him obidently. He was singing softly.

 _I have often dreamed of a far off place_

 _Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me_

 _Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face_

 _And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

 _I will find my way_

 _I can go the distance_

 _I'll be there someday_

 _If I can be strong_

 _I know every mile_

 _Will be worth my while_

 _I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong_

The boy looked up at the sky and said, "Lady Athena. Please, help me find where I'm meant to be. I just have to know. I really need to know." A zone portal appears as the boy downloads the small mechanical digimon into his now yellow Fusion Loader.

 _I am on my way_

 _I can go the distance_

 _I don't care how far_

 _Some how I'll be strong_

 _I know every mile_

 _Will be worth my while_

 _I would go most anywhere_

 _To find where I belong_

The boy ran through the Zone portal and landed in a place called the Warrior Zone. It was home to the Monitamon. He was asked to join in for training. Which he did. A yellow Monitamon asked, him, "Who are you?" The boy smiled, "My name is Ewan Amano."


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of Miracles

Chapter 3: Finding Ewan and Freeing Nene:

The five generals after defeating Lucemon had entered a place called the Dust Zone. They found out from Sparrowmon that Nene was being held prisoner in the large tower. Another boy named Yuki Haruko was under AxeKnightmon's control. His family had moved from Australia to Japan a few days prior to him coming to the digital world. Mikey asked, "Okay but how do we get this new kid to come out and face us?" Daisuke had a very thoughtful look on her face, "Well when the Power Rangers had to find an enemy, they lured them out. What makes Yuki angry?"

A soft voice said, "I can tell you. My name is Kyukomon. I'm Yuki's friend. His only one here at all. He gets real angry when there's really loud music. Normally when it's his little sister Marika's favorite songs, Mamma Mia and You Can't Stop The Beat that are playing." Daisuke said, "Well guys I've got an idea. First we need to free Nene from the tower."

Mikey and Shoutmon went to get Nene from the tower and had brought her to the others. They saw Daisuke and Angie setting up a stage. Ballistamon was helping Jeremy hook up speakers. Chrisotpher was loading equipment off of a Trailmon that was willing to help. Jeremy chuckled, "I actually can't believe that this new dude can't stand those particular songs. Kyukomon are you sure that this'll work?" Kyukomon nodded. "He told me so before AxeKnightmon got a hold of him in the Human World. He doesn't have a Fusion Loader, but he isn't meant to have one yet."

Once everything had been set up and they had explained the plan to Nene things were ready. Everyone was ready to get this dude to find them.

( C: Christopher, D: Daisuke, N: Nene, J: Jeremy, M: Mikey, A: Angie)

 _D: I've been cheated by you since I don't know when_

 _So I've made up my mind it must come to an end_

 _Mmmh_

 _Look at me now_

 _Will I ever learn I don't know how_

 _But I suddenly lose control_

 _There's a fire within my soul_

 _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

 _One more look and I forget everything_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _D, C, and A: Mamma mia_

 _Here I go again_

 _My my_

 _How can I resist ya_

 _Mamma mia_

 _Does it show again_

 _My my_

 _Just how much I missed ya_

 _Yes I've been broken hearted_

 _Blue since the day we parted_

 _D, N, M, J, C, and A: Why why_

 _Did I ever let you go_

 _Mamma mia_

 _Now I really know_

 _Why why_

 _I could never let you go_

 _N: I've been angry and sad about things that you do_

 _I can't count all the times that I told you we're through_

 _D, N, and A: And when you go_

 _When you slam the door I think you know_

 _That you won't be away for long_

 _You know that I'm not that strong_

The boy Yuki yelled, "Find out who is making that damn noise and destroy them!" The Fusion Fighters digimon defeated the evil digimon.

 _D,N,A,J,C, and M: Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

 _One more look and I forget everything_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Mamma mia_

 _My my_

 _How can I resist ya_

 _Mamma mia_

 _Does it show again_

 _My my_

 _Just how much I missed ya_

 _Yes I've been broken hearted_

 _Blue since the day we parted_

 _Why why_

 _Did I ever let you go_

 _Mamma mia_

 _Even if I said_

 _Bye bye_

 _Leave me now or never_

 _Mamma mia_

 _It's a game we play_

 _Bye bye doesn't mean forever_

 _Mamma mia_

 _Here I go again_

 _My my_

 _How can I resist ya_

 _Mamma mia_

 _Does it show again_

 _My my_

 _Just how much I missed ya_

 _Yes I've been broken hearted_

 _Blue since the day we parted_

 _Why why_

 _Did I ever let you go_

 _Mamma mia_

 _Now I really know_

 _Why why_

 _I could never let you go_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Mamma mia!_

Yuki decided that if he wanted it done right he had to do it himself. When he arrived at the Fusion Fighters location Christopher laughed, "Honestly, I didn't think it would work." The fight was intense. It looked like they couldn't win when, "Virtue Breaker!" A girl in an orange and blue sailor scout uniform showed up. "Courageous Striker!" A vortex of flames defeated the last of the digimon. Yuki was knocked out before a portal flung him back into the human world. The girl who rescued them showed her Orange Fusion Loader. She was a General. Angie hugs the girl. "Sailor Courage am I happy to see you."

The Sailor Scout now known as Sailor Courage said, "I'm glad to see you too Stratus." The girl powered down to reveal a girl in a orange shirt, blue jeans, black combat boots, and a blue jacket. "I'm Deserei Kudo. Call me Dez."

There is a GrandTrailmon who attempts to use Mikey's Fusion Loader to travel through zones. A light grey and gold Trailmon asks to go with Daisuke. She agrees and downloads him into her Fusion Loader. The seven Generals all are trying to get Mikey's Fusion Loader back. But GrandTrailmon is too fast for them. Daisuke grins and brings out her Dino Morpher. "Turbo Zords activate. Autillitron activate."

Six cars show up Mikey gets in Red Lightning, Christopher into Mountian Blaster, Jeremy into Desert Thunder, Angie into Dune Star, Nene into Wind Chaser, and Dez into the Autillitron. Daisuke brings out Saba. "White Tiger Zord online!" A huge white mechanical tiger shows up as Daisuke gets on it's head.

Six of the seven generals are driving the Turbo Zords. Mikey was seriously loving it. Chistopher and the others all had to agree. Diasuke chuckled, "Glad you all like the Zords. Their only a loan for this Zone. But when we need my gear I'll bring it out." The seven Fusion Fighters managed to get the GrandTrailmon surrounded and he was defeated. Mikey is glad he had his Fusion Loader back. The seven Generals move onto the next zone. They are in the Jungle Zone.

A Lillymon shows up and mistakes Angie and Jeremy for lovers. Nene although she is very ticked is also amused at the very ridiculous dance the two have to do. After they save Stingmon and move on to the next Zone. Although a face from the past, Laylamon, had returned and tried to isolate the others from Daisuke and Mikey.

Mikey and Daisuke are sucked into a floating book where they meet Wisemon who wants to study them. Daisuke has no qualms in letting Wisemon ask questions, but nothing more. She tells him these things and he asks several questions to both of them. Daisuke sees that Wisemon is close to deletion and quickly calls on the Astro Megaship, Andros made for her tenth birthday. They find it can withstand Digital Space. Before Laylamon can destroy the others Daisuke used the lasers to delete her again. She has the others load onto the Ship.

Jeremy asked, "Where did you get this from Dai?" Daisuke said, "The red Space Ranger Andros had this made for me on my tenth birthday. Isn't that right DECA?" A computerised female voice said, "That is correct Daisuke. Andros had created this Astro Megaship for you as a birthday gift. To all new personel I am DECA the AI for all Astro Megaships."

Arriving in the Warrior Zone they saw a blonde boy with periwinkle blue eyes in a white shirt and yellow shorts with yellow shoes. After landing Nene ran off the ship. "Ewan!" Ewan looked up and saw Nene. "Big sister!" The other six generals saw the happy reunion between brother and sister.

Daisuke asked kindly, "Ewan how did you end up here?" Ewan said, "I was at AxeKnightmon's castle. I went for a walk through the grounds and I wanted to know where I should be. So I sent a prayer to Athena to help me. A zone portal appeared and my Fusion Loader changed colors from black to yellow like it is now Daisuke. I downloaded Damemon into it and ran through the portal. I ended up in this Zone." Nene said, "AxeKnightmon said that you were being held hostage by Lord Bagra." Ewan shook his head. "No I wasn't. AxeKnightmon told me that this was all just a video game. But the Monitamon's told me the truth." Daisuke said, "You were both tricked by that creep AxeKnightmon. If anyone is to blame for this it's him. He will be brought to justice for everything he's done."

In order for the seven generals to obtain the Warrior Zone's code crown they must make Karatenmon the code crowns keeper laugh. Everyone tries when a large group of snake digimon show up. Daisuke has this very mischevious look in her eyes. She uses her powers to change her clothes into a skin tight pink tank top that shows off her stomach, a pair of white booty shorts, pink shoes, and her hair done up in a ponytail. Her bracelet is in it's proper place on her right wrist and a gold chain link bracelet was on her left wrist. She whistles and get the attention of the digimon.

 _Oh baby baby_

 _Oh baby baby_

 _How was I supposed to know_

 _That something wasn't right here_

 _Oh baby baby_

 _I shouldn't have let you go_

 _And now your out of sight yeah_

 _Show me_

 _How you want it to be_

 _Tell me baby_

 _Cause I need to know now what we've got_

 _My loneliness is killing me_

 _And I_

 _I must confess I still believe_

 _Still believe_

 _When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

 _Give me a sign_

 _Hit me baby one more time_

 _Oh baby baby_

 _The reason I breathe is you_

 _Boy you've got me blinded_

 _Oh pretty baby_

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do_

 _That's not the way I planned it_

 _Show me_

 _How you want it to be_

 _Tell me baby_

 _Cause I need to know now what we've got_

 _My loneliness is killing me_

 _And I_

 _I must confess I still believe_

 _Still believe_

 _When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

 _Give me a sign_

 _Hit me baby one more time_

 _Oh baby baby_

 _Oh_

 _Oh baby baby_

 _Yeah ey yeah_

 _Oh baby baby_

 _How was I supposed to know_

 _Oh pretty baby_

 _I shouldn't have let you go_

 _I must confess_

 _That my loneliness_

 _Is killing me now_

 _Don't you that I still believe_

 _That you will be here_

 _And give me a sign_

 _Hit me baby one more time_

 _My loneliness is killing me_

 _And I_

 _I must confess I still believe_

 _Still believe_

 _When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

 _Give me a sign_

 _Hit me baby one more time_

 _I must confess_

 _That my loneliness_

 _Is killing me_

 _Is killing me now_

 _Don't you know I still believe_

 _That you will be here_

 _And give me a sign_

 _Hit me baby one more time_

The entire time Daisuke sang all of the snake digimon were swaying in time with her movements. They danced with her before they slithered off. Turning her clothes back to normal she giggled. "Haven't you ever heard of snake charmers?" At her question everyone including Karatenmon started laughing. Daisuke gained the code crown for that little crack.

Jeremy and the others all helped the Monitamon free their princess Babamon. Daisuke going as far as to call on the powers of some of the different Sailor Scouts.


End file.
